On m'appelle le Hessois
by Altir
Summary: L'histoire du film d'un point de vue, disons... original...
1. On m'appelle le Hessois 1

**Auteur: ****_Altaïr_******

****

**Disclaimer: ****_évidemment, pas grand chose ne m'appartient (c'est bien dommage...). Je n'écris pas pour de l'argent etc..._******

**Note:**** _C'est une fic sur le film de Tim Burton, et vous allez rapidement constater que l'histoire vous est familière... Bon, personnellement je suis plutôt fan d'Ichabod Crane, mais je trouvais plus amusant et intéressant de trouver un point de vue disons… plus original… )_**

****

****

**ON M'APPELLE LE HESSOIS...**

**_Partie I:_**

**            Le Hessois. C'est le nom que l'on me donne parmi les Anglais. Mes compatriotes m'appellent le Cavalier. Ce sont les seuls noms que je connaisse. Pas de prénom, pas de nom de famille. Juste le Hessois. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Je suis le Cavalier, le seul, l'unique. Personne d'autre que moi ne peut monter, ni même toucher mon étalon: Trompe-la-mort ne les laisse pas faire. Le jour de notre arrivée dans ce camp, il a tué un homme qui voulait me le voler. Peu importe, c'est moi qui l'aurais tué si je l'avais surpris.**

**            Lorsque je traverse le camp, ce que je fais rarement, ils me dévisagent tous d'un air impressionné et apeuré. Il suffit que je les regarde pour qu'ils baissent la tête et fassent trois pas en arrière. Je ne connais le nom d'aucun d'entre eux, pas même ceux des autres Hessois. Mais la compagnie de Trompe-la-mort me suffit. Je ne ressens aucune affection pour ces lâches qui se croient courageux parce qu'ils prennent des vies.**

**            Prendre des vies... tuer... exterminer... Autant de termes qui les effraient presque. Pas moi. Ils se battent pour vivre, je vis pour me battre. C'est ce qui fait que jamais je ne me mêlerai à eux, et c'est très bien comme cela.**

**            Ce matin, la vallée où la bataille va avoir lieu est recouverte de neige. Il fait froid. De la buée sort de ma bouche aux dents taillées en pointes. Je me tiens sur Trompe-la-mort, qui tremble déjà de l'excitation du combat à venir. Ce cheval me ressemble, il fait partie de moi. Je l'encourage en lui grattant les flancs avec mes éperons: bientôt, mon ami, bientôt...**

**            Je jette un œil sur ceux qui sont censé combattre avec moi et retiens une grimace: pitoyable. Ils ont peur, je le sens d'ici. L'un d'entre eux prie derrière moi. Il prie pour son salut, celui de sa femme et de son fils. Je lui lance un bref regard qui le fait taire plus sûrement que si je lui avais coupé la langue. **

**            Appréciant le silence retrouvé, je déguste le spectacle des ennemis qui se massent sur la colline en face. Non loin de là, je distingue un petit village. Je crois qu'il s'agit de Sleepy Hollow. Etrange, d'habitude je ne retiens pas ces noms quelconques. Aucune importance.**

**            La charge est lancée. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'éperonner Trompe-la-mort, il part au galop. Je crie, je hurle ma rage de vaincre, de tuer. La première vague d'ennemis hésite en me voyant dévaler seul la colline. Erreur. Très grave erreur.**

**            Je tire mon épée, la fais siffler dans l'air. J'aime le contact du pommeau en forme de tête de serpent dans ma main. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres de mes ennemis. Ils veulent leur indépendance, c'est leur droit. Les Anglais veulent garder leurs terres, c'est leur droit. Moi, je n'ai qu'un droit, qui prime sur celui des autres: tuer.**

**            Un des soldats s'agenouille, lève son arme pour me viser. Encore une erreur. Trompe-la-mort fait un écart prodigieux pour tout autre, absolument banal pour lui. Je fonds sur ma proie et fais siffler ma lame. Il n'a même pas le temps de crier avant que mon épée lui tranche la gorge, faisant rouler sa tête dans la neige.**

**            Ce premier mort semble tout déclencher. D'autres ennemis me mettent en joue, tirent. Sans résultat pour eux. Pour moi, trois têtes tranchées en plus. L'artillerie tonne sur la colline, fauchant les combattants qui l'escaladent. Bientôt la mêlée est totale. Personne ne sait qui est l'allié, qui est l'ennemi. Pour tout le monde, une seule chose compte: survivre. Il n'y a que moi pour qui une autre chose est encore plus importante: tuer. C'est pour cela que j'existe, je le sais, je le sens au plus profond de moi. Et j'adore ce pourquoi je suis fait.**

**            Mon épée virevolte, tranchant les têtes qui sont au ras des flancs de Trompe-la-mort. Je suis comme en transe, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter même si je le voulais. Et comme je ne le veux pas... Je continue ma danse macabre, teintant la neige de rouge. Rouge sang. Délicieuse couleur.**

**            La bataille se termine. Les Anglais l'ont remporté. Ou peut-être les gagnants sont-ils Américains? Aucune importance: aujourd'hui, j'ai tué trente-sept personnes. Mieux que hier. Moins bien que demain.**

**            Le soir commence à tomber. Il est temps de rentrer au camp, sinon ces larves d'officiers prendraient mon retard comme excuse pour me renvoyer en Hesse. Je ne pourrais plus tuer. Inconcevable.**

**            Je quitte lentement le champ de bataille où je me suis attardé pour profiter de mon œuvre. Je décide de couper par les bois, ce sera plus court. Trompe-la-mort avance au trot, visiblement satisfait de sa journée.**

**            C'est alors que tout bascule. Des détonations retentissent dans les fourrés non loin de moi. Les Américains. Ils veulent venger leurs camarades morts par ma faute. Ils sont cinq, peut-être six. Largement assez pour moi. Mais soudain Trompe-la-mort se cabre en poussant un cri de douleur, avant de basculer sur le côté. Je saute dans la neige pour ne pas être écrasé, avant de me diriger vers mon cheval. Une balle l'a touché en pleine poitrine. Il est mourant. **

**            Fou de rage, j'empoigne mon épée et me redresse pour faire face aux assaillants. Mais ces lâches se terrent dans les fourrés pour me tirer dessus de loin. Avec un geste rageur, je prends la hache attachée à la selle de Trompe-la-mort, lui adresse une dernière caresse en guise d'adieu et bas en retraite. **

**            Ils me suivent. Parfait. Je m'enfonce dans la forêt, pour mieux les y perdre. Je cherche un endroit propice pour leur tendre une embuscade, aperçois une clairière. Pour la première fois, je maîtrise ma rage de tuer pour garder mes forces et les battre au combat au corps-à-corps.**

**            J'émerge des arbres, jette un regard autour de moi. Je sursaute presque en voyant que je ne suis pas seul. Deux gamines, pas plus de dix ans. Des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus innocents. Elles ramassaient sans doute du bois. Maintenant, elles me fixent, figées. Je me rappelle que je ne suis pas loin du village que j'ai vu dans l'après-midi, c'est sûrement de là qu'elles viennent.**

**            Ce n'est pas le moment de tout faire échouer: je leur fait signe de se taire, je ne veux pas qu'elles se mettent à hurler avant que je ne les tue. Par surprise, c'est le seul moyen. Je fais un pas vers elles, un deuxième... CRAAAC! Avant que je ne puisse l'en empêcher, une des gamines a brisé le morceau de bois qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. L'autre s'enfuit en courant. Celle-ci reste et me regarde dans les yeux. Elle soutient mon regard.**

**            Des bruits et des cris montent derrière moi. Les soldats. Ils ont entendu le bruit de la branche. Fou de rage, je décide de les tuer avant la gamine. Ils sont plus menaçants. L'un d'eux émerge des bois. Il n'a même pas le temps de me voir que j'abats mon épée, faisant rouler sa tête dans la neige. Les autres se jettent sur moi. J'en tue deux. Pour Trompe-la-mort.            Mais un est plus malin que les autres: il se glisse derrière moi et m'enfonce sa lame dans les côtes. Je crie, la douleur est atroce. Mais la rage de tuer est plus forte: sans même le regarder, je fais virevolter la hache que je tiens dans l'autre main et la lui enfonce dans l'abdomen. Je l'achève d'un revers en lui coupant la tête.**

**            Mais je suis gravement blessé, je le sais. Bientôt le nombre me fait plier et ils me désarment. Je tombe à genoux, à bout de forces. J'en vois un qui ramasse mon épée, la lève au-dessus de sa tête. Je crie de colère. Ma propre lame s'abat sur ma nuque et la brise.**

*********

**            Je sens l'air frais sur mes membres. J'ai les mains qui tremblent, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ma vision est étrange. Comme si tout autour de moi était devenu rouge. Toujours ce rouge sang. Je suis monté sur Trompe-la-mort, qui a l'air en pleine forme. Mais quelque chose ne va pas. L'instant d'avant, j'étais dans cette forêt, on me tuait avec ma propre épée... Et maintenant je suis ici, sur Trompe-la-mort que je croyais assassiné. **

**            Je me penche légèrement en avant, flatte l'encolure de ma monture. C'est alors que je réalise ce qui me dérange: il ne respire pas. Trompe-la-mort renâcle, hennit, mais il ne respire pas. Je m'aperçois avec stupeur que moi non plus. Je porte la main à ma nuque, là où l'épée m'a frappée. Mais il n'y a plus de nuque. Plus de mâchoire, plus de tête. Je ne respire plus, je n'ai plus de tête, et je suis toujours là.**

**            Je n'ai pas peur. Je ne connais pas la peur. Mais je n'aime pas ça. J'entends et je vois, mais ce n'est pas réel. Je vois tout en rouge, mon oreille siffle en permanence. Enfin, mon absence d'oreille... Je sens vaguement quelques odeurs, mais tout est noyé dans du souffre. Trompe-la-mort n'est pas à l'aise non plus. Il pivote nerveusement et c'est seulement à cet instant que je «regarde» autour de moi.**

**            Une clairière. Les arbres tordus qui m'entourent sont bien ceux de la forêt dans laquelle je suis mort. Mais la neige a disparue. Maintenant, les sabots de Trompe-la-mort retournent un épais tapis de feuilles mortes. Combien de jours, de mois séparent cet instant de celui de ma mort? Pour moi, tout a été instantané. **

**            Je lève mes «yeux» et vois un arbre se dresser au-dessus de moi. Son tronc est tordu, craquelé. J'aime bien la sensation qu'il dégage. Elle me rappelle les champs de bataille, l'odeur de sang... Je réalise soudain que cet arbre est ma demeure. Je le sais, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas d'explication et je n'en ai pas besoin. Rien que la certitude d'avoir cet arbre comme domicile me plaît, me rassure.**

**            Je fais avancer Trompe-la-mort. Une branche m'égratigne le bras. Je ne sens rien. Mon sang ne coule pas. Après un petit temps d'hésitation, ma main se referme sur mon épée. Je la sors lentement de son fourreau et m'entaille profondément la main avec la lame. La blessure est bien là, mais il n'y a pas de sang, pas de douleur. Je réalise que la lame me brûle, même si elle semble toujours aussi froide.**

**            Alors que je comprends que je suis invulnérable, une voix résonne soudain à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver ma tête. Je mets un peu de temps avant de la comprendre. _Tu es réveillé. C'est bien. Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter et me servir. Je détiens ta tête, ce qui fait de toi mon serviteur. _**

**« Fais ce que je te demande et je te la rendrai.»**

**            Cette fois, la voix monte à mes côtés. Je tourne la tête et vois une forme humaine qui se tient debout près de mon arbre. Elle est orange dans la lumière rouge qui noie ma vision. Je distingue une femme. Un crâne repose dans sa main. Un crâne aux dents limées en pointes. Mon crâne. Ma tête.**

**            Je veux lancer Trompe-la-mort vers elle pour lui reprendre mon bien, mais je suis incapable de lui faire du mal. Je le sens au fond de ce qui reste de moi. La femme ricane. Elle m'est vaguement familière, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. **

**« Ne t'en fais pas, cela ne te sera pas désagréable. Je dois te demander de tuer pour moi.»**

**            Je me sens tout de suite plus à l'aise. Tuer. Je me rends compte que mon épée n'a pas servit depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps.**

**« Tu es mort il y a plus de vingt ans. Je t'ai ramené des Enfers pour que tu me venges.»**

**            Vingt ans... Je contemple ma lame et comprend pourquoi elle brûle. En même temps, je comprends pourquoi Trompe-la-mort et moi sommes invincibles. Mes armes sont démoniaques. Mon cheval est démoniaque. Je suis démoniaque. Et je crois que je vais adorer ça. **

**            Quelques minutes plus tard, je galope plus vite que jamais sur un chemin forestier. Mis à part cette désagréable sensation d'être sans tête, je me sens incroyablement bien. Mieux, l'absence de mes yeux m'a doté d'un sens supplémentaire. Une sorte d'intuition qui me dit précisément où se trouvent les victimes que je dois tuer. Où se trouvent les victimes de cette femme. Très pratique lorsqu'on est un tueur.**

**            Des éclairs illuminent brièvement le ciel. Le tonnerre gronde. Je sais que cette tempête signifie mon retour. Le retour du Hessois. Tremblez maintenant. Je suis déjà mort une fois, je ne le serai plus une seconde.**

**            J'arrive à un carrefour. Mon nouveau sens me guide à gauche. Je poursuis une diligence. Mes victimes sont à l'intérieur. _Peter et Dirk Van Garrett. Tue-les. Venge-moi. Elle leur en veut. Beaucoup. Peu m'importe pourquoi. Je ne demande qu'à tuer._**

**            Je vois la diligence apparaître sur le chemin devant moi. Deux chevaux lumineux à mes yeux la tirent. A l'intérieur, deux formes brillantes, deux humains. Ceux-là sont encore plus lumineux, presque dorés. C'est la marque de mes victimes. Trompe-la-mort accélère. Je me rapproche. Je sens mes victimes, leurs émotions. Le plus jeune, Dirk, est inquiet. L'orage. Le plus vieux ressent ma présence. Il a peur. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, ce qui l'effraie encore plus. _Il a raison d'avoir peur..._**

**            Cette voix me dérange un peu. Je devine que la femme sait ce que je ressens. Elle a ma tête. Je suis mort. Je dois tuer pour la reprendre. J'ai connu pire. J'ai envie de sourire en tirant ma lame. Je le ferai quand j'aurai retrouvé ma bouche. Le bruit du métal dans son fourreau attire l'attention du conducteur. C'est une forme dorée. Une victime. Le jeune. Il se retourne. Il me voit. Il ouvre la bouche pour hurler. Mon épée s'abat. Aucune chance. Sa tête roule sur le sol. J'observe qu'il n'y a presque pas de sang. Mon épée brûle du feu de l'enfer.**

**            Une impulsion me pousse soudain à faire demi-tour. La tête de ma victime brille faiblement sur la route rouge sang. Je la harponne avec mon épée. Je dois la ramener avec moi, j'ignore pourquoi. Je le dois. J'empoigne un sac accroché à l'arrière de ma selle. J'y glisse le crâne. Trompe-la-mort se cabre et retourne à la poursuite de la diligence.**

**            Je constate que mon autre proie n'est plus à l'intérieur. Je jette un œil autour de moi. Dans le champ. La forme dorée se démarque clairement dans les maïs. Van Garrett court. Il a peur. Très peur. _Tue-le! Pas besoin de la voix. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire._**

**            Je descends de Trompe-la-mort. Je prends ma hache avec moi et m'enfonce dans le champ. A la poursuite de ma victime. L'homme court au hasard. Sa panique le perd. Il s'arrête soudain, effrayé par un visage grimaçant devant lui. La forme ne brille pas. Ce n'est pas un être vivant. J'aurais ricané si j'avais eu une bouche: un épouvantail. Il a eu peur d'un épouvantail. **

**            Je lève ma hache. Avertit par cette intuition qu'ont parfois les proies, il se retourne. Il n'essaie même pas de hurler. Il me regarde juste avec des yeux exorbités. Avec satisfaction, je fais tomber ma hache sur sa gorge.**

**            Le sac accroché à l'arrière de ma selle contient les deux têtes. Trophées macabres. Trompe-la-mort est heureux de galoper à nouveau. Moi aussi. J'arrive près de mon arbre. L'Arbre des Morts, si j'ai bien compris. Un nom qui me va tout à fait. **

**            J'arrête mon cheval devant l'arbre. Ses racines et ses branches brillent doucement. Elles sont vivantes. Enfin, d'une certaine manière. Je réalise soudain que les racines ne se contentent pas de briller. Elles bougent. Elles se tordent, se contractent pour s'écarter les unes des autres. Bientôt, un espace vide reste au milieu. Il est encore plus rouge que le reste. **

**            Comme souvent depuis ma mort, je sais ce que je dois faire sans que personne ne m'ait rien dit. J'éperonne Trompe-la-mort. Il hennit et bondit vers l'arbre. Ses sabots quittent le sol et je vois ses antérieurs pénétrer dans la substance qui remplit le tronc. Puis ma vision cesse d'un coup.**

**            Je dors. C'est une forme de repos. Un peu au-dessus de moi, les têtes sont restées accrochées derrière les racines. En-dessous, les profondeurs m'appellent. Mais je ne peux pas y aller. Pas encore. Je dois d'abord retrouver ma tête. Et pour l'instant, j'attends que la femme me désigne mes prochaines victimes.**

*********

**            L'air est toujours aussi frais. Cette fois, je reprends conscience au moment où Trompe-la-mort émerge de l'arbre. Je suis sur son dos. Nous sommes indissociables l'un de l'autre. La voix résonne à nouveau. _Je t'appelle une nouvelle fois, mon cavalier impur. Viens pour une autre tête, viens! Mon cheval se cabre et part comme une flèche à travers les bois. Le temps de m'habituer à ma vision ensanglantée et je le reprends en main. Je le guide vers ma nouvelle proie._**

**            Je sais que quelques jours sont passés depuis mes deux premières victimes. La nuit est presque tombée. De toute façon, les nuages cachent le soleil couchant. Je m'aperçois que j'approche d'un village. Sleepy Hollow. C'était donc mon destin de me retrouver ici. C'était donc pour cela que ce village attirait tellement mon attention. Ou peut-être pas finalement. Peu importe.**

**            Trompe-la-mort galope à la lisière de la forêt. A travers les murs des maisons, je vois des formes lumineuses vivre et respirer. Une envie de meurtre monte en moi. Je veux dévier mon étalon, l'entraîner vers ces êtres qui vivent et ne me craignent pas. Je veux les tuer, qu'ils meurent par ma main. Mais la voix m'arrête. _Pas eux, Cavalier. Seulement ceux que je t'indique._ Je ne peux malheureusement pas résister et doit rester loin des maisons. La rage d'être esclave brûle au fond de moi. _Par ici._ La voix est sèche. Autoritaire. Je hais l'autorité. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.**

**            C'est alors que j'aperçois mon lot de consolation. Une silhouette dorée. Ma victime, enfin. Trompe-la-mort l'a sentit lui aussi. Il accélère encore. Je tire mon épée. Sensation délicieuse de puissance. _C'est elle. Tue-la elle et son enfant. Mes proies sont une femme et un enfant. Un peu décevant. J'aime quand on me résiste._**

**            La femme se redresse. Elle était en train de jardiner. Elle lève un regard inquiet vers le ciel zébré d'éclairs. J'approche, l'épée en main. Elle tourne la tête, me voie. Je fais siffler ma lame vers sa nuque. Mais elle est plus maligne et courageuse que les deux premiers. Elle roule sur le sol. Je la manque. Elle se relève et dévale la colline en hurlant à l'assassin. Je lance Trompe-la-mort derrière elle. Peut-être vais-je m'amuser, après tout.**

**            La femme est rapide, mais pas assez. Sa longue robe la gêne pour courir. Elle gagne la place du village. Répondant à ses cris, des fenêtres s'ouvrent. Des hommes sortent sur leur palier, en armes. Tous me voient. Aucun n'essaie de m'arrêter. Ils ont trop peur.**

**            J'ai rattrapé ma victime. Elle crie un peu avant que je ne lui coupe la tête. Je la ramasse dans mon élan et la brandit au bout de mon épée. Trompe-la-mort se cabre. J'observe avec satisfaction le visage des humains. Ils sont vraiment terrifiés maintenant. Un petit groupe attire mon attention. Cinq hommes sur le seuil d'une porte. L'un d'eux, habillé en révérend, se signe avec frénésie. Un autre résiste visiblement à l'envie de fuir à toute jambes. Le troisième me fixe avec le seul œil valide qui lui reste. Le quatrième, un magistrat, tripote un talisman métallique entre ses doigts boudinés. C'est le dernier qui parle:**

**« Il... il a tué la veuve Winship!»**

**            Je veux me lancer en avant et sentir mon épée réduire tous ces corps en bouillie. Mais la voix m'arrête une nouvelle fois. _Patience, leur tour viendra. Baltus est sur la liste. N'oublie pas l'enfant. Bouillant de rage, j'essaie de lui échapper. Mais elle me tient. _Ne te débat pas et obéit! Tu n'as pas le choix!_ A contrecœur, je baisse les yeux vers le corps de la veuve. Je distingue une forme qui brille encore faiblement dans son ventre. Un minuscule enfant. _Tue-le!_ Aucun intérêt. Pas amusant. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Mon épée s'enfonce dans le ventre de la femme pour couper la tête de la fille qu'elle portait. Je ne pourrai pas la ramener. Ce n'est pas grave._**

**            Trompe-la-mort pousse un hennissement retentissant et repart au galop vers la forêt. Sur mon passage, tout le monde plonge à l'intérieur de sa maison. Je tente une dernière fois de faire un écart. _Je t'ai dit de m'obéir! Je quitte le village. Et je me jure que dès que je le pourrai, je tuerai cette voix et sa propriétaire._**

*********

**            _Lève-toi une nouvelle fois, mon cavalier! Viens! Lève-toi et tue pour moi!_ Cette fois les bois sont pleins de brume. Un brouillard épais et glacé. Il m'obéit. Il me précède et m'entoure. Je contemple quelques secondes mon arbre avant de partir au galop. _Soit rapide et efficace. Les victimes seront plus rapprochées maintenant._ Celle qui me dirige se sent menacée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Pour une fois, j'aimerais le savoir. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas en danger de mort. Je veux la tuer moi-même.**

**            Encore vers le village. J'aperçois une tourelle de défense construite à la va-vite. A l'intérieur, la silhouette dorée que je cherche. Un peu devant moi, des langues de brouillard s'étirent, sortent de la forêt pour étouffer les flammes des torches de garde. J'entends presque le cœur de ma proie faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. Il arme son fusil et attend que je sorte des bois. Parfait.**

**            _Vas-y! Tue-le!_ Cette voix m'énerve. Elle m'empêche de m'amuser. Elle m'empêche de tuer. Je décide de passer ma rage sur le gardien du village._ C'est Masbath. Il est au courant pour l'héritage. Tue-le! Je sens le mépris monter en moi. Une histoire d'argent! Ces humains sont absolument pitoyables! _Tue-le!__**

**            Je lance Trompe-la-mort en avant, plus pour échapper à la voix que par réelle envie. Mais bien vite, les sensations me reviennent. Je goûte avec plaisir à la vitesse de mon étalon, à la peur palpable de ma proie. Soudain l'homme tire. Il me touche. Je m'accroche aux rênes de Trompe-la-mort pour ne pas vider les étriers. La balle m'a déchiqueté la poitrine, je suis presque sûr qu'on peut voir à travers. Ma blessure ne saigne pas. Elle ne me fait pas mal. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut me faire enrager!**

**            Cette fois, j'en fais une affaire personnelle. Fou de rage, je me jette sur la tour de garde et attaque la base à la hache. Trois coups me suffisent pour l'abattre. J'entends un cri lorsque la tour s'écrase à mes pieds. Puis je vois ma victime se redresser parmi les décombres. Il me regarde quelques secondes sans bouger. Puis il pousse un cri d'horreur et fuit en lâchant son arme. Trompe-la-mort se lance à sa suite.**

**            Masbath court. Il gagne la forêt et s'enfonce sous les arbres. Peut-être espère-t-il y être à l'abri. Il se trompe. Je le poursuis et tire mon épée. La peur lui donne des ailes, mais cela ne suffit pas. Mon étalon est trop rapide. Je suis trop rapide. Je le rattrape et lui tranche la tête d'un coup d'épée. Le corps fait encore quelques pas en chancelant, avant de s'écrouler. **

**            Je ne ralentis qu'au bout de quelques mètres. Puis je tire sur les rênes pour faire demi-tour. Je m'arrête en approchant des restes de ma victime et les contemple quelques secondes. La tête brille encore faiblement à mes yeux. Je sens la rage de tuer intacte en moi.  Une victime par nuit ne me suffit pas. Mon envie de meurtre contre cette femme qui me retient ne fait qu'augmenter à chaque fois. Je transperce la tête de mon épée avec un geste rageur. Puis je lance mon cheval en direction de l'Arbre des Morts. Je n'ai pas besoin de ranger la tête dans le sac, l'arbre n'est pas loin. **

**            La voix ne semble pas vraiment s'adresser à moi. _Parfait. Il ne remontrera jamais jusqu'à moi. Qui ça «il»? Celui que je viens de tuer peut-être. Non. Elle craint quelqu'un d'autre. Quand à savoir qui... L'arbre se dresse dans la brume, devant moi. Ses racines se tordent pour me laisser passer. Soudain, j'aperçois quelque chose qui me retient. Là, près du tronc. Une épée est plantée dans le sol._**

**            Je descends de cheval et m'approche. Je compare mon épée sur laquelle la tête est encore plantée avec celle qui est plantée au pied de l'arbre. Identique. Sous mes pieds, le sol a été retourné récemment. Mon épée. Ma tombe.**

**             Une impulsion me pousse à m'enfoncer un peu dans les bois. J'arrive dans une clairière. Même sans la neige, je ne peux que la reconnaître. J'avance lentement. Tant de souvenirs remontent à la surface. C'est ici que je suis mort. _Que fais-tu? Rentre dans l'arbre! Je t'appellerai bientôt! Allez! C'est seulement à cet instant que je la reconnais. Cette femme. Je sais où je l'ai déjà vu._**

**            Je fais demi-tour et remonte sur Trompe-la-mort. J'aurais dû tuer cette gamine quand j'en avais l'occasion. Il y a vingt ans. Mon cheval bondit dans le tronc. Si je l'avais fais alors, je ne serais pas son esclave aujourd'hui.**

*********

**            Lorsque je me lève une quatrième fois, c'est en sursaut. _Vite! Réveille-toi! Il s'enfuit!  La voix est très pressante__. Rattrape-le et tue-le! Tout de suite! Trompe-la-mort est déjà parti au galop. Les arbres défilent autour de moi. Mon sens de tueur me guide à proximité de Sleepy Hollow. __Vite! Cet imbécile est sur le point de tout révéler! _**

**            Elle a peur qu'on la découvre. Les animaux sauvages fuient devant moi. Le tonnerre gronde quand mon étalon accélère. Bientôt je m'approche de la lisière de la forêt. Je tire mon épée. Je vois enfin la silhouette dorée que je cherche. Reconnais avec une certaine surprise le magistrat superstitieux vu il y a quelques nuits. Un autre humain semble parler avec lui. Une forme orange. A épargner. Dommage.**

**            J'émerge de la forêt en semant la panique dans un troupeau de moutons. Trompe-la-mort pousse un hennissement retentissant. Les deux humains se tournent vers moi et pâlissent à vue d'œil. Le magistrat fait demi-tour et court aussi vite qu'il le peut. C'est-à-dire aussi vite que son ventre rebondit le lui permet. J'aimerais avoir une bouche pour sourire.**

**            L'autre humain, complètement figé par mon apparition, finit par faire un bond phénoménal en arrière quand je le frôle. J'ai vaguement l'impression qu'il perd l'équilibre derrière moi. Mais je suis fixé sur ma proie. Arrivé en haut de la colline, à bout de souffle, ma victime s'arrête. Il se retourne, me voit approcher. Ouvre la bouche pour crier. Il ne réussit qu'à gémir. L'instant d'après, mon épée a séparé sa tête de son corps.**

**            Trompe-la-mort a conscience de mon triomphe. Il renâcle et se cabre au-dessus du corps du magistrat. Je vois la tête dévaler la pente de la colline. Elle est arrêtée, par le plus grand des hasards, par le corps de l'autre être humain. Je ris intérieurement en voyant son visage décomposé par le dégoût et la peur. Il lève les yeux et me fixe. J'ai l'impression qu'il a du mal à croire ce qu'il voit. Tant mieux. **

**            J'aimerais dévaler la pente lui prouver à coups d'épée que je suis bien réel. Mais bien évidemment... _Ne recommence pas! Je t'interdis formellement de le tuer! Du moins, pour l'instant. Je me charge moi-même de détruire cet inspecteur de pacotille... Un inspecteur... Alors c'était lui qu'elle craignait depuis quelques temps. Elle avait peur qu'il la démasque. Je ris encore une fois intérieurement en voyant cet homme qui lui fait si peur trembler en bas de la pente. Je vais un peu m'amuser avec ses nerfs..._**

**            Je dévale la colline vers lui, l'épée brandie. Je vois bien dans ses yeux brillants qu'il croit sa dernière heure arrivée. Comme j'aimerais un peu baisser ma lame et lui donner raison! Mais je ne peux pas. _Je t'ai dit de me le laisser! Prend cette tête et arrête de te rebeller contre moi! Fou de rage, je tire sur mes liens imaginaires. Alors que je transperce la tête du magistrat, je réussis à frôler celle de l'inspecteur. _Arrête tout de suite!_ Je ne l'ai pas touché. Mais j'étais assez près pour me redonner l'espoir d'une liberté prochaine._**

**            Alors que je m'enfonce dans les bois, je perçois que l'inspecteur en question perd connaissance. Je lui ai vraiment fait la peur de sa vie, on dirait! _Tu me le paieras, Cavalier..._ Et comment espère-t-elle me punir? Elle sait très bien que je suis invincible. Que je ne ressens plus la douleur. Elle ne peut pas me faire payer. Et elle le sait.**

**             J'aperçois mon arbre. Je suis content de moi. Ce soir, j'ai failli faire une victime supplémentaire. Ce soir, j'ai failli tuer sans qu'on m'en donne l'ordre. Ce soir, j'ai appris que je pouvais me rebeller. Et je ne l'oublierai pas.**

*****

****

**Email:****_ altair.ankaa@wanadoo.fr_**


	2. On m'appelle le Hessois 2

**_Partie II:_****__**

****

**            _Lève-toi, mon sombre cavalier! Lève-toi pour une autre nuit de meurtres!_ Elle s'est calmée depuis la dernière fois. Je me réveille et émerge du tronc de l'arbre avec un bruit de tonnerre. Je suis surpris en voyant que je ne suis pas seul. Deux silhouettes oranges sur ma droite. Un gamin et une jeune fille. Ils ont l'air terrifiés. Je sens une autre silhouette derrière moi. C'est aussi une forme orangée. Je reconnais l'inspecteur de l'autre soir. Il se tient sur ma tombe ouverte. Ainsi, il sait qu'on m'a volé ma tête.**

**            Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir m'approcher d'eux. Ils sont tous les trois complètement abasourdis, l'inspecteur peut-être un peu moins. Par contre, c'est lui qui a le plus peur. Trompe-la-mort est contraint d'avancer par cette femme qui nous contrôle. Je quitte la clairière à regret. Tiens, l'un d'eux me poursuit. _Encore cet inspecteur Crane de malheur! Je vais devoir m'en occuper sérieusement!_ Il est vraiment étrange. Un coup il a tellement peur qu'il en perd connaissance, un autre il a assez de courage pour se lancer à ma suite. Etrange. Amusant. J'espère que je pourrai le tuer lui aussi.**

**            Mais aucun cheval ne peut rivaliser avec Trompe-la-mort. Je ne tarde pas à le distancer. _Bien. Va les tuer. J'ai toute une famille pour toi ce soir._ Enfin un peu plus de sang! J'éperonne mon étalon pour qu'il accélère. Je jaillis hors de la forêt et me lance dans le village de Sleepy Hollow. Personne ne me voit. Normal, ils sont tous cachés au fond de leur maison. Je vois vaguement leurs silhouettes au travers des murs.**

**            Une maison rouge sang comme toutes les autres retient mon attention. Des silhouettes dorées à l'intérieur. Trois silhouettes. Un homme, une femme et un enfant. Bien. Trompe-la-mort s'arrête sur mon ordre devant le palier. Le tonnerre gronde dans le ciel. A l'intérieur de la maison, les flammes gonflent soudain dans la cheminée. Le feu de l'enfer. J'arrive.**

**            Sur la porte, un petit panneau. INFIRMIERE KILLIAN, PRIERE DE FRAPPER AVANT D'ENTRER. Je n'aime pas faire comme tout le monde. Moi, je frappe en entrant. Je frappe avec ma hache, bien sûr. La porte vole en éclats, envoyant des échardes dans toute la petite pièce. Je démoli les derniers morceau d'un coup de poing et rentre dans la maison. **

**            L'homme que j'ai repéré tout à l'heure se lève en renversant sa chaise. Il crie à sa femme de se cacher et empoigne un tisonnier. Courage dérisoire. Je lui envoie ma hache à la figure. Il la bloque assez adroitement. J'apprécie. Un coup d'épée suivi d'un coup de hache. Il dévie le premier et esquive le second. Il essaie de me toucher. Manqué. Il est doué, mais pas assez. Il veut encore me porter un coup. Il est temps d'en finir. Je dévie son tisonnier avec mon épée et l'assomme à moitié d'un revers de ma hache. Il est projeté contre le mur. Lâche son arme improvisée. Il s'est bien battu. Mais je suis trop fort. Il ne réalise même pas que je le décapite.**

**            Je ramasse rapidement sa tête avant de regarder autour de moi. Un séjour confortable. Une porte. Une silhouette dorée qui se recroqueville derrière. Je m'approche et ouvre la porte avec mon manque de délicatesse habituel. J'adore la lueur dans les yeux de la femme. Elle s'est plaquée contre le mur du fond. Son visage est très pâle sous ses cheveux roux. Elle gémit et ferme les yeux en voyant la tête de son mari. Je lève ma hache. Je remarque distraitement que des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Elle ne crie pas. Elle ne fuit pas. Tant mieux. Pour une fois, ma lame ne fait presque pas de bruit en lui tranchant la tête.**

**            Je rattrape le crâne qui roule près de moi. Je me redresse et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Ce soir n'était pas trop mauvais. Ils ont résisté. Je me suis un peu amusé. Je vais sortir de la maison. _Tu es sûr de ne rien oublier? Si. J'ai vu trois silhouettes. Je n'en ai tué que deux. Il reste l'enfant. _**

**            Je me retourne. Fouille la maison du regard. Scrute le plancher rouge sang. Là. Sous la maison. La dernière silhouette. Bien caché, par sa mère sans doute. Je donne un peu d'élan à ma hache avant d'en flanquer un grand coup dans le plancher. L'enfant crie. Je défonce complètement cette partie du plancher et plonge la main à l'intérieur. Je n'ai pas de mal à l'attraper. Il hurle de toutes ses forces et se débat pendant que je l'attire à moi. Je ne lui laisse aucune chance et le décapite d'un coup d'épée.**

**            Je fourre la tête du gamin avec celles de ses parents dans mon sac. Je sors de la maison et enfourche Trompe-la-mort. J'accroche le sac à la selle. Trois têtes. Pas mauvais pour une soirée en ce moment. C'est alors que je l'aperçois. Un homme sur son cheval. Il m'ajuste avec un long fusil. _Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile de Brom fait ici?!_ BLAM! La détonation me surprend. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la balle me traverse la poitrine. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retenir et vide les étriers.**

**            Je tombe rudement de cheval. Trompe-la-mort renâcle et s'éloigne en hennissant. Je reste quelques secondes sur le dos. Je sens que celui qui m'a tiré dessus descend de cheval.  La rage qui monte en moi n'a rien d'humain. L'impact de la balle a creusé un trou à l'endroit où Masbath m'avait touché. Je me redresse, fou de colère. Le dénommé Brom se fige en me voyant me relever. Je vois son sourire supérieur disparaître. Il tombe à genoux et commence à recharger son arme avec fébrilité.**

**            Je m'approche de lui. Silhouette orange ou pas, je vais le tuer! _Non! Je te l'interdis!_ Maudite voix! Je passe à côté de Brom sans le toucher. Il n'a pas fini de recharger. Il se dresse derrière moi et essaie de me frapper avec sa crosse. Je dégaine mon épée et bloque le coup. Je suis trop rapide. Il veut m'assommer. Je dévie son arme et la lui renvoie dans la figure. Il perd l'équilibre et tombe en arrière. _Va t'en! Tout de suite!_**

**            Les poings serrés, je fais demi-tour et me dirige vers Trompe-la-mort. C'est alors que je sens une lame s'enfoncer dans mes côtes droites. Je la retire d'un geste sec. Je me retourne vers Brom. Ce lanceur de couteau amateur me fixe sans comprendre. Je suis tellement furieux que j'arrive presque à me libérer. _Non! Je t'ai ordonné de ne pas le tuer!_ Je lance le poignard. _NE FAIS PAS CA! Au dernier moment, elle m'a fais dévié. La lame s'enfonce dans la cuisse du fermier qui s'écroule sur le côté en gémissant._**

**            Je fais demi-tour, me débattant en vain contre la voix. _Arrête tout de suite et rentre à l'arbre! Je sens qu'on s'approche de moi. Je me retourne et bloque le coup de Brom de justesse. Il a récupéré deux serpes dans un hangar proche et s'obstine. Je le repousse violemment. C'est alors qu'une faux s'abat sur moi. Je la dévie et reconnais avec surprise celui qui la manie. L'inspecteur Crane. __D'où sort cet abruti?! La femme s'énerve. Moi encore plus._**

**            Je fais tournoyer mon épée et arrache une de ses serpes au fermier. De l'autre main, je fais basculer l'inspecteur en arrière. Je l'entends crier vers Brom.**

**« Arrêtez! Ce n'est pas après nous qu'il en a!»**

**            Il n'est pas si bête. Contrairement à l'autre qui ignore son avertissement et se jette à nouveau sur moi. La femme me gêne dans ma défense. Elle m'empêche désespérément de les tuer. _J'ai dit non! Va t'en! Je dévie un coup de Brom. C'est alors que je sens une lame s'enfoncer dans mon dos. La faux de Crane. Je me retourne. Même sans visage, les deux hommes devinent que je suis furieux._**

**« C'est différent maintenant...»**

**            La voix de Crane tremble. Il empoigne Brom par la manche et le tire vers un pont couvert proche. Ils sont terrifiés. Ils s'enfuient. Cette fois c'en est trop. Trop de rage, trop de colère. _NON! Mes liens imaginaires volent en éclat. La voix s'éteint brusquement. Je reste une seconde immobile. Pour la première fois depuis ma mort, je suis libre. Libre. Libre._**

**            Ma vision est rendue encore plus rouge par la colère. Je vois mes deux assaillants courir sous le pont. Crane est obligé de soutenir Brom. Le fermier boîte. Certainement le poignard dans sa cuisse. Je me lance à leur poursuite. Je vois le pont couvert. Une idée traverse mon esprit.**

**            Je bondis avec aisance et m'accroche au toit du pont. Je me rétablis au sommet et cours vers l'extrémité. J'entends sous moi les pas de mes proies ralentir, puis s'arrêter. Ils se demandent où je suis. Ils lèvent les yeux. Trop tard. Je suis au bout du pont.**

**            Je me laisse tomber en bas et leur coupe la route. Avant qu'il puissent réagir, je laisse ma colère me guider et frappe. Mon épée transperce l'épaule gauche de Crane, le plus proche. Il hurle de douleur. D'un geste, je l'envoie voler à trois mètres derrière moi. Il crie de nouveau en retombant. Plus faiblement. Je sais que la blessure est mortelle.**

**            Sans plus m'occuper de lui, je me tourne et attaque Brom. Il pare le coup. De trop peu. J'attaque à une vitesse surhumaine. Il recule sous mes coups. A de plus en plus de mal à les éviter. Je charge, rendu fou par la colère. La panique se lit dans les yeux du fermier. Il fait une erreur de trop. Alors qu'il lève ses serpes, j'abats mes deux armes simultanément. Il meurt sur le coup. Coupé en deux.**

**            Enragé, je me retourne et vois l'inspecteur non loin de là. Il respire avec difficulté et me regarde. Il est terrifié. Ma rage remonte quand je sens qu'il est protégé. De la magie. Ma blessure ne le tuera pas. Furieux, je m'approche pour l'achever. _Non! C'est fini Cavalier! Retourne immédiatement à l'arbre!_ Non! Pas déjà! _J'ai dis IMMEDIATEMENT!_**

**            Je fais demi-tour et enfourche Trompe-la-mort. L'inspecteur s'écroule avec un gémissement dans mon dos. J'essaie d'ignorer sa silhouette inanimée, si facile à achever. Je pars au triple galop vers la forêt. **

**            Le sac avec les têtes de la famille Killian bat la mesure contre ma cuisse. Je suis fou de colère envers cette femme qui joue avec moi. Mais elle a au moins comprit que je suis un jouet dangereux. _Tu ne m'échapperas plus jamais Cavalier, suis-je claire? Je lui ai fait peur. J'ai tué une victime supplémentaire. Juste pour moi. Je me remémore avec délice son regard juste avant que je ne le tue. Celui de l'inspecteur que j'ai gravement blessé. Celui de la femme rousse que j'ai décapité. Les cris du gamin que j'ai tué. Au moment de plonger dans l'arbre, je me demande quelle sera ma joie lorsque je tuerai cette voix. Je connais la réponse. Elle sera immense._**

*********

**            Je suis dans mon arbre. Je dors à moitié. Une vague sensation de douleur me parvient. Crane. Sa blessure l'a empoisonné. Il a l'air d'être lié à moi. Etrange. Je m'aperçois que c'est le premier être humain que je blesse sans tuer. Il est très malade. Malade et seul. Peut-être va-t-il mourir après tout.**

**            Mais la sensation qui me parvient ensuite me déçoit. Encore cette magie. Une sorcière le protège. Elle le soigne contre moi. Il va survivre. Dommage. Il croit en moi maintenant. Il sait également que quelqu'un me commande. Ce qui le met en danger. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que sa silhouette se colore bientôt en doré.**

**            _Debout Cavalier! Lève-toi encore une fois! J'ai une autre tête à te faire couper!_ Quelques secondes plus tard, j'émerge de l'arbre. Trompe-la-mort piaffe d'impatience. Je m'aperçois que la femme a créé un sort supplémentaire pour mieux me retenir. _Il va falloir jouer serré cette fois, Cavalier. Tu vas faire exactement ce que je t'ordonne. Elle a bien fait d'invoquer un sort en plus. Je hais ce ton, cette autorité. J'ai horreur que l'on me dise ce que je dois faire._**

**            Mais mes liens sont vraiment trop solides. Je ne peux que m'élancer à travers la forêt. Pour une fois, je me dirige à l'opposé de Sleepy Hollow. J'approche d'une autre lisière. Un champ de fleurs. _Stop! J'obéis et retiens Trompe-la-mort. C'est alors que je vois deux silhouettes. Une orange et l'autre dorée. La première a une teinte spéciale. Je reconnais la femme qui me dirige. Elle est agenouillée dans l'herbe et cueille des fleurs._**

**            Une cloche résonne soudain du côté du village. L'homme à la silhouette dorée se retourne sur son cheval. Je reconnais celui qui a parlé le soir où j'ai décapité la veuve Winship._ Oui. Baltus Van Tassel. C'est ta prochaine victime._ Comme si je ne le savais pas. Cette femme m'énerve de plus en plus...**

**« Hâtez-vous ma chère! La cloche nous appelle à la réunion!»**

**            _Dégaine ton épée._ Je sors silencieusement ma lame de son fourreau. _Bien. Approche-toi de moi à présent. Je sors de la forêt, l'épée au clair. Le dénommé Baltus pâlit en me voyant. Je m'approche par derrière de la femme. Il n'attend pas et fait demi-tour, galopant à bride abattue vers le village. La femme se tourne vers moi et me parle de vive voix. _**

**« Rattrape-le. Tue-le. Allez!»**

**            J'éperonne Trompe-la-mort qui se cabre en hennissant. Puis je dévale la colline derrière Baltus. Je ne débats pas. Je sais que c'est inutile. Mais je veux surtout lui donner l'impression qu'elle me maîtrise. Ma libération n'en sera que plus surprenante.**

**            J'atteins vite les premières maisons. Devant moi, une petite église blanche. Les villageois se massent à l'intérieur. Baltus tombe presque de cheval devant le portail.**

**« A moi! Le Cavalier! Le Cavalier!»**

**            J'accélère. Il titube vers l'église. Une forme orange le soutient. La jeune fille qui se trouvait près de mon arbre il y a quelques jours. Je devine une sorcière en elle. Deux silhouettes émergent d'un coin d'ombre de la place. Le gamin qui accompagnait la jeune fille. Et l'inspecteur Crane. C'est alors que je fais le lien. C'est elle la sorcière qui le protège. C'est elle qui l'a sauvé de mon coup d'épée. J'espère la tuer elle aussi un jour prochain.**

**« Mon Dieu! C'est horrible Katrina! Il a tué ta marâtre!»**

**            Baltus semble sous le choc. Je comprends qu'il s'adresse à sa fille en même temps qu'il est le mari de celle qui me commande. Elle veut que j'assassine son propre mari. Cruelle. Enervante. Sans doute folle. Passionnante.**

**            Des cris s'élèvent parmi les villageois. Ils m'ont vu. Je m'approche au galop. Deux hommes me tirent dessus. Ils me ratent. Crane est le dernier à rentrer dans l'église. Il me lance un regard juste avant que les portes ne se referment sur lui. L'étrange lien qui semble s'être créé entre nous m'apprend qu'il veut m'arrêter. Il veut m'empêcher de tuer. Et il est déterminé. Tant pis pour lui. Il mourra.**

**            Alors que je veux lancer Trompe-la-mort vers les portes, il pile soudain devant le portail. Je veux le forcer à avancer. Il se débat et se cabre. D'un geste rageur, j'envoie ma hache vers les fenêtres. Elle est arrêtée en plein vol par un mur invisible. Elle tombe en poussière lorsqu'elle touche le sol. L'église est recouverte d'une aura bleue à mes yeux. Un sanctuaire. Je ne peux pas entrer. _Malédiction!_**

**            Je ne vais pas renoncer pour si peu. Je lance Trompe-la-mort pour faire le tour de l'enceinte. Les hommes brisent les carreaux et tirent sur moi de l'intérieur. Plusieurs balles me touchent. Mais je reste en selle. Je vois des trous se creuser dans ma chair et dans celle de mon cheval. Nous n'en souffrons pas. Mais je reviens très vite devant l'église sans avoir trouvé d'entrée. Des cris résonnent à l'intérieur. Je vois toutes ces silhouettes qui courent sans but, guidées par leur panique et leur instinct de survie. **

**            Je ne sais que tuer. Mais je sais très bien le faire. Et je viens d'avoir une idée. Originale. Sanglante. Je fais le tour de la place du village. Je trouve vite ce que je cherche. Une corde. _Mais que fais-tu? Le temps que je revienne à l'église, je distingue deux morts à l'intérieur. Fruit de la panique. La silhouette dorée se tient devant une fenêtre. Parfait._**

**            J'arrache un piquet de la barrière de l'église. Enroule ma corde et la fixe à une extrémité. Jauge la solidité de la pointe sculptée. Je prend un peu d'élan et ajuste mon tir. Mon bras se détend. Tel un javelot, le piquet fonce vers l'église. Il brise une vitre. Puis il se fiche dans sa cible. Baltus van Tassel. _Très joli coup._**

**            J'entends d'ici sa fille hurler. Je vois le flot de sang qui jaillit de la blessure. Harponné comme un vulgaire thon, Baltus reste debout, figé. Son sang doit être bien rouge pour se démarquer sur ma vision écarlate. Satisfait, je tend la corde et l'attache au pommeau de ma selle. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'éperonner Trompe-la-mort pour qu'il démarre. Explosant les restes de la vitre, le corps mourant de Baltus tombe dans le jardin. Entraîné par la corde, il file entre les tombes jusqu'à ce que sa tête se coince entre deux piquets de la clôture. Je fais demi-tour, l'épée brandit. J'aperçois une lueur de lucidité dans son regard avant que je ne le décapite. _Bien, très bien. Rentre maintenant._**

**            Mon regard retombe sur la fenêtre. Crane se tient entre les montants brisés. Il me lance un regard dégoûté et douloureux. Je vois d'ici ses mains trembler. Il n'a pas pu m'empêcher de tuer. Je réalise alors à quel point ma maîtresse est adroite. Il la croit morte. Elle est hors de soupçons. Pour lui, je viens de tuer deux personnes. ****Il a échoué. J'ai gagné.**

*********


	3. On m'appelle le Hessois 3

**_Partie III et FIN:_**

**            Je viens à peine de retourner dans mon arbre lorsque la douleur me parvient. Un écho. Un écho d'une sensation atroce. Encore cet humain. Brisé. C'est le mot qui me vient à l'esprit. Démoli de l'intérieur. L'esprit égaré et le cœur en morceaux. Je me rappelle les paroles de ma maîtresse lorsque j'ai vu Crane pour la première fois. Laisse-moi le détruire. Elle a réussi. Il est complètement anéanti. Je sens que cela a un rapport avec la fille de Van Tassel. J'aimerais sourire. Il quitte Sleepy Hollow. Notre connexion s'amenuise au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloigne. Dommage. Je ne pourrai pas le tuer. Il se suicidera sans l'aide de personne.**

**            _Tête pour tête... Encore une fois je t'appelle, Cavalier. Lève-toi! Viens! Viens pour Katrina!_ Je jaillis du tronc, toujours sur Trompe-la-mort. Cette fois, je démarre directement, fonçant à travers les bois. Katrina. Ce prénom m'est familier. Soudain je ressens à nouveau la présence de Crane. Plus de tristesse. Plus de désespoir. Seulement une peur immense pour la vie de celle qu'il aime. Celle qu'il... Katrina. La fille de Van Tassel. Ma prochaine victime.**

**            Je suis tellement amusé par cette situation que Crane le sent. Il sent que je vais la tuer. Et je sens qu'il va essayer de la sauver. Les arbres se fondent les uns dans les autres autour de moi. Je fais encore accélérer Trompe-la-mort. Il hennit et obéit avec plaisir. _Tiens, revoilà ce cher inspecteur... Elle n'est pas vraiment surprise. Juste amusée. Comme moi. _Cavalier?_ J'attends son ordre. Elle donne celui que je veux entendre. __Tue-le lui aussi. Avec plaisir._**

**            Lorsque je déboule hors de la forêt, c'est au pied d'une colline. A son sommet, un vieux moulin. Le tonnerre gronde. Des éclairs illuminent le ciel de temps à autre. Le vent gémit comme un mourant autour de moi. La tempête. Ma tempête. Des silhouettes sur la colline. Deux dorées sur trois._ L'inspecteur est secondaire. Tue la fille d'abord._ Bien. _Pour l'enfant, tue-le après les deux autres._ La dernière silhouette devient dorée. Très bien.**

**            Je commence à gravir la colline. Mes proies me voient approcher. Crane entraîne les autres vers le moulin. Fuir ne sert à rien. Mais rester serait du suicide. La femme qui me commande se tient également près du moulin. Alors que Crane se baisse pour passer la petite porte d'entrée, elle lui lance:**

**« Attention à votre tête, inspecteur...»**

**            Elle me fait un signe de tête vers l'intérieur du moulin. Puis elle sort un objet de derrière son dos. Un crâne. Mon crâne. Je veux le lui reprendre au passage. _Non! Pas encore. Tue-les d'abord._ Ravalant ma révolte, je descends de cheval. Je rentre dans le moulin en dégainant mon épée. Je gravis les marches qui mènent à la salle principale. **

**            Soudain une trappe se referme sur moi. Derrière, j'aperçois les silhouettes qui se barricadent. Ma colère refait surface. Décrochant la hache que je porte à la ceinture, j'attaque sauvagement le bois. Mais la trappe est solide. Un grondement m'apprend que les pales du moulin commencent à tourner, entraînées par la tempête. Je sais ce que Crane cherche à faire. C'est malin. Et ça m'énerve. **

**            Cette fois plus qu'enragé, je finis par donner un coup entre les deux battants. J'entends le bois du verrou craquer. J'échange ma hache pour mon épée et la positionne entre les deux planches. Je la fais glisser d'un coup sec. Le bout de bois qui m'arrêtait vole en éclats.**

**             J'ouvre la trappe si brutalement que j'en arrache à moitié les montants. De la farine remplit l'air et le rend opaque. Mais ma vision surnaturelle m'épargne ce désagrément. Je lève mon regard et voit mes proies fuir par le haut. Une suite de plates-formes, d'escaliers étroits et d'échelles mène au toit. L'enfant grimpe déjà la dernière échelle. Crane, le plus bas, commence à tousser à cause de la farine. Il me voit et accélère son ascension.**

**            Mes réflexes ne m'ont pas abandonné. Je vois une corde tendue sur ma gauche. Elle est reliée à l'axe du moulin. Je m'y accroche et la sectionne sous moi d'un coup d'épée. Aussitôt entraînée par les ailes, la corde s'enroule. Elle m'élève vers le toit et mes proies. Si vite que je prends pied sur une des dernières plates-formes juste derrière Crane. Il est déjà très pâle. Il trouve le moyen de devenir complètement blanc en me voyant si proche. Il a raison.**

**            Avec un réflexe de survie élémentaire, il bondit et s'accroche à la dernière échelle sous mon nez. J'abats ma hache vers lui. Manqué. Je recommence. Le barreau sur lequel il s'appuyait l'instant d'avant est en bouillie. Mais lui est intact. Furieux, je démoli l'échelle sous lui, le manquant à chaque fois de peu. Je réussi enfin à lui frôler la jambe. Le barreau sur lequel il se tient se brise, le faisant basculer dans le vide. Mais il parvient à se rattraper à la prochaine plate-forme d'extrême justesse et à se hisser dessus à la force des bras. Quel prodige que la peur...**

**            Mais ce prodige ne m'arrange pas. Sans même un regard pour moi, mes proies sortent sur le toit du moulin. Crane est obligé de hurler pour couvrir le bruit du vent.**

**« Sur les ailes!» **

**            C'est tout ce que je comprends. Mais cela me suffit. Ils vont descendre par l'extérieur. Furieux, je commence à redescendre. Soudain une lanterne me frôle. Balancée du toit, elle va s'écraser sur les sacs de farines ouverts. Pour une raison que j'ignore, tout se met soudain à flamber. Je n'avais pas prévu cela. Les flammes bleutées me lèchent rapidement les jambes. Je continue à descendre sur l'escalier branlant. Un craquement retentit soudain en dessous de moi. Et toujours sans raison pour moi, le moulin explose.**

**            Je me sens projeté, carbonisé, enseveli par une avalanche de débris incandescents. Une poutre me tombe dessus. Puis une autre, encore brûlante. Une meule en pierre me rentre dans les côtes et m'écrase les jambes. Puis c'est tout le toit qui s'écroule sur moi, transformant ma vision en un déluge de flammes rouge sang.**

**            Je reste immobile quelques secondes, doutant soudain de mon invulnérabilité. Mais les flammes dévorent tout sauf mon uniforme. Ma cape n'est même pas déchirée. Même le feu semble me craindre. Un incroyable sentiment de puissance monte dans ma poitrine. Je me relève d'un geste, faisant voler les débris de pierre et de bois. Je coupe à travers les flammes et enfonce le passage d'un coup de pied. Je sors enfin du moulin.**

**            Ma maîtresse a disparue. Je baisse les yeux vers le bas de la colline. Là. Les trois humains. Ils restent plantés là, à me fixer. La terreur abjecte qui les recouvre bientôt monte jusqu'à moi. Si seulement je pouvais ricaner. Trompe-la-mort s'approche de moi. Je saute en selle. Mes proies bondissent sur une diligence tout proche. Crane prend les rênes et fouette les chevaux. Katrina me lance un regard terrifié. Je lance Trompe-la-mort à leur suite. _La chasse est lancée!_ Oui. Et c'est moi qui vais la gagner. **

**            Nous nous engageons sous les arbres. La diligence va très vite. Ses roues tressautent et vibrent à chaque petit creux de la route. Trompe-la-mort va plus vite encore. Des étincelles jaillissent lorsque ses sabots heurtent les cailloux du chemin. Ils ne me voient pas approcher. Lorsque je suis assez près, je m'élance du dos de Trompe-la-mort. Je m'accroche à l'arrière de la diligence. Je tire sur mes bras pour remonter. Et là, surprise. Crane s'est accroupi sur le toit. Le canon de son fusil se termine à moins d'un mètre de ma poitrine.**

**            Où est-ce qu'il a trouvé son arme, je l'ignore. Je me redresse avec colère. Il tire. BLAM! Je suis touché à bout portant, encore en pleine poitrine. Je tombe en arrière. Par réflexe, je réussis à me rattraper au porte bagage. Je sens le trou au niveau de mon cœur. Je suis furieux. _Alors tue-le! _**

**            Je sens les feuilles mortes sous mon ventre. Alors que j'essaie de me relever, j'entends Katrina crier. Un craquement sonore retentit au-dessus de moi. Je vois avec surprise Crane tomber du toit avec les débris d'une branche. Cet imbécile a dû se faire surprendre le dos tourné. J'attends qu'il s'écrase avec plaisir, lorsque Trompe-la-mort entre dans mon champ de vision. Une seconde plus tard, Crane tombe directement sur le dos de mon cheval et s'accroche désespérément à la selle.**

**            Trompe-la-mort est furieux. Il hennit, renâcle, lance quelques ruades. Crane a un petit cri de panique et tire sur les rênes. Mon étalon continue à galoper, renonçant avec une vitesse surprenante. Trop surprenante. L'humain croit maîtriser mon cheval. Il arrive même à le faire accélérer. Mais il n'arrive pas jusqu'à la diligence. **

**            Pour ma plus grande satisfaction, Trompe-la-mort rue à nouveau. Crane n'arrive pas à se retenir cette fois et vide les étriers. Il bascule vers le chemin... et me tombe directement dessus. Mon dos lui sert d'appui pour se rattraper au porte bagage. _Mais tue-le, qu'est-ce que tu attends?!_ Fou de rage, je lui attrape la jambe et le tire en arrière. Il lâche brusquement. Je lâche moi aussi et roule dans les feuilles mortes. Crane arrive à se retenir à l'arrière du châssis.**

**            Tremblant de colère, je fais signe à Trompe-la-mort. Sans ralentir, il passe à côté de moi. D'un geste je m'agrippe à l'un des étriers. Mon cheval me traîne sur le sol jusqu'à la diligence. Crane me voit passer avec des yeux effarés. Et non, tu ne t'es pas encore débarrassé de moi! Je le vois qui se débat pour remonter sur la diligence. Je m'accroche au bord d'une fenêtre et me hisse sans problème sur le marchepied.**

**            J'attends assez sournoisement que Crane remonte sur le toit. Avec un sourire intérieur, je le suis. Il est allongé et se baisse pour regarder dans l'habitacle. Il croit m'y trouver. Maintenant il voit que je n'y suis pas. Il se demande où je me trouve. Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, je dégaine lentement mon épée. Le bruit métallique attire son attention. Il redresse lentement la tête, redoutant ce qui se trouve dans son dos. Il a parfaitement raison. Mais c'est trop tard.**

**            J'abats mon épée vers sa tête. Par pur réflexe, il fait un bond en arrière. Ma lame l'effleure sans le toucher et se plante dans le toit. Crane lève des yeux terrifiés vers moi et rampe à reculons. _Allez, maintenant! Tue-le! Je mets toute ma rage dans mon bras et frappe. Soudain le gamin jette son sac à Crane. Il le lève et arrête mon coup in extremis. Mon épée reste coincée dans le cuir du sac. L'humain en profite pour me renvoyer la sacoche dans la poitrine. Déséquilibré, je tombe en arrière._**

**            Cette fois, il a vraiment réussi à me mettre en colère. Je me relève d'un coup. Je saisis Crane par son col et le fait violemment tomber sur le toit. Sonné, il n'arrive pas à s'échapper cette fois. J'attrape sa gorge avec ma main droite et je serre. Il veut crier quelque chose. Les mots meurent dans sa gorge quand je resserre mes doigts. Il essaie de me repousser. En vain. Ma fureur me fait serrer de plus en plus fort. Crane se débat de plus en plus faiblement. Il suffoque. Je triomphe. _Achève-le!_**

**            C'est alors qu'une secousse me déséquilibre. Je lâche presque prise. Crane en profite pour aspirer une longue goulée d'air. Puis il crie quelque chose aux deux autres. Je ne comprend pas quoi, la voix occupe toute la place. _J'en ai assez! Tue-le MAINTENANT!_ Délaissant mon épée trop longue, je veux le frapper au visage. Crane se dégage avec un cri. Mon poing transperce le toit de la diligence. Manqué. Encore manqué.**

**            Du coin de l'œil, je vois les deux autres silhouettes dorées sauter sur les chevaux qui nous tractent. _Pas question! Non, ils ne m'échapperont pas! Une autre secousse plus forte me fait tomber à genoux. Crane glisse et tombe sur le siège du conducteur. Heureusement que cette voix ne me retient pas. Je suis tellement furieux que j'aurais brisé mes liens depuis longtemps._**

**            Je reprends mon épée et me jette sur Crane. Il recule d'un bond et ma lame le rate encore. Mais cette fois c'est la fin. Il recule jusque sur l'axe qui relie les chevaux à la diligence. Il s'arrête. Il réalise qu'il est bloqué. Je me redresse lentement, savourant ma victoire. Depuis le temps que j'attendais que sa tête roule, je ne peux que me réjouir. Je lève mon épée au-dessus de ma tête. Crane s'arrête de respirer. Puis mon bras tombe comme un couperet de guillotine.**

**            C'est alors que la chance phénoménale qui semble attachée à cet humain se manifeste de nouveau. La diligence passe par-dessus une grosse branche tombée en travers de la route. Les roues tressautent. L'axe de traction sur lequel s'appuie Crane ne résiste pas. Il se brise comme une allumette. Je tombe en avant. L'humain tombe de la diligence. Mais au lieu de passer sous les roues, il s'accroche aux rênes des chevaux. Les deux bêtes hennissent, emportant mes trois proies avec elles. Deux sur leur dos, le troisième traîné dans les feuilles mortes derrière elles. _Non!_**

**            Je n'ai même pas le temps de laisser ma rage exploser. Privée de tout conducteur, la diligence rate le virage et finit dans les arbres. Elle bascule et m'envoie dans le décor. Je tournoie dans les airs, brisant les branches sur mon passage. Puis, alors que je viens d'atterrir dans la terre humide, les débris de la diligence me retombent dessus. Un grand craquement. Puis plus rien.**

*********

**            Fini de jouer cette fois. D'un violent coup de poing, je fais basculer la diligence qui m'écrase. Puis je saisis mon épée tombée au sol. Mes mouvements sont lents, calmes. Puis une phrase me vient, une simple constatation. Je vais les tuer. Tous les trois. Et je vais y prendre beaucoup de plaisir.**

**            Mon épée au clair, je regagne la route. Mon sens de tueur m'indique la droite. Je m'avance. Soudain, je les vois. Ils sont tous là. Les trois silhouettes dorées plus celle de ma maîtresse. Elle est montée sur un étalon. Elle tient un pistolet et le pointe sur mes proies. Tous se trouvent au pied de mon arbre.**

**            Notre poursuite m'a ramené chez moi. Heureuse coïncidence. Je me dirige vers eux. Soudain la jeune fille part en courant. Sa belle-mère l'ajuste avec son arme. Crane s'avance pour lui arracher le pistolet des mains. Elle pivote calmement et lui tire dans la poitrine.**

**« Non! NON!»**

**            Le cri du gamin attire l'attention de Katrina. Elle se retourne. Je sens son horreur quand elle voit Crane basculer en arrière. A son tour de recevoir une balle dans la poitrine. Sauf qu'il ne se relèvera pas comme moi. Je suis un peu déçu. J'aurais aimé le tuer moi-même. Mais c'est mieux que rien.**

**            Ma maîtresse intercepte alors Katrina qui courait vers l'inspecteur. Elle l'empoigne par les cheveux et l'amène vers moi. Sa voix triomphe lorsqu'elle hurle:**

**« Viens la prendre! Elle est à toi!»**

**            Je m'avance. Soudain un mouvement attire mon regard. Crane. Il se redresse lentement, une main plaquée contre sa poitrine. Ma vision rouge sang me permet de voir un livre dans sa poche de poitrine. La balle de ma maîtresse s'y est profondément enfoncée. Il est toujours vivant. Mais ce ne sera plus le cas dans peu de temps. Dès que j'aurai tué Katrina.**

**            C'est alors que, contre toute raison, Crane se jette sur ma maîtresse et la désarçonne. Elle lâche le sac qu'elle tenait d'une main. Un objet de forme sphérique s'en échappe. Mon crâne roule dans les feuilles mortes. L'inspecteur veut s'en emparer. Ma maîtresse l'en empêche. **

**            Katrina est restée figée. Dommage pour elle. Je l'empoigne par les cheveux pour exposer sa gorge. Je lève mon épée. Du coin de l'œil, je vois le gamin assommer ma maîtresse avec une branche. Aucune importance. Katrina ne semble voir que mon épée brandie au-dessus d'elle. C'est fini.**

**« Cavalier!»**

**            J'arrête mon geste. Crane se tient debout devant moi. Il tient mon crâne dans sa main. Je repousse violemment Katrina qui tombe sur le côté. L'humain me lance ma tête. Je la rattrape avec douceur. Je lui lance un dernier regard rouge sang. Je les regarde une dernière fois en tant que silhouettes dorées. Puis je replace ma tête à l'endroit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter.**

**            Un coup de tonnerre ébranle le ciel. Puis une sensation que j'avais presque oublié remonte dans ma poitrine. La douleur. Une immense douleur. Une douleur que je suis heureux de sentir. Tous mes sens s'annulent d'un coup. Je sens vaguement des muscles, des vaisseaux sanguins, des nerfs, de la peau remonter le long de mon crâne nu. Mais la place est entièrement occupée par la douleur. Je crie. Pour la première fois depuis ma mort. Un cri étranglé qui a du mal à franchir mes lèvres en train de se recomposer. Je tombe à genoux. La douleur est atroce. Puis elle cesse d'un coup.**

**            Je ne respire toujours pas. Je ne vois rien. Je comprends pourquoi. J'ai les yeux fermés. Je les ouvre. Avalanche de sensations. Le vent froid de la fin de l'automne sur mon visage. Mes cheveux qui descendent dans ma nuque. Ma langue qui caresse mes dents taillées en pointes. La forêt autour de moi semble étrangement bleue après tout ce rouge.**

**            Je me relève. Je sens un regard sur ma nuque. Je me retourne. C'est saisissant. Ce sont eux qui me regardent. Les trois humains. Je découvre pour la première fois la chevelure blonde de Katrina. Les couleurs me semblent plus intenses, plus vivantes. Comme le regard de Crane. Je vois distinctement le dégoût et la peur dans ses yeux.**

**            Nous nous fixons quelques secondes en silence. J'ai envie de le tuer. J'ai envie de les tuer tous les trois. Mais Crane m'a rendu ma tête. Je ne peux pas le tuer. Plus maintenant. Alors que je me pose la question pour les deux autres, un hennissement me fait tourner la tête.**

**            Me fait tourner la tête. Un geste si simple. Si facile. Un geste qui me manquait plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer. Je vois avec mon vrai regard Trompe-la-mort se diriger vers moi. Je revois ses yeux dans lesquels je me reflète. Je flatte son encolure noire comme l'enfer. J'aime le noir au moins autant que le rouge.**

**            Puis je saute en selle et lance mon cheval en avant d'un cri. Juste pour le plaisir de crier. Je passe à côté des trois humains. Ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre, morts de peur. Je leur fais savoir d'un regard que je leur laisse la vie en guise de remerciement. Même si c'est très dur. Crane, très pâle, me fait signe qu'il a compris. Bien. J'en ai fini avec eux.**

**            _LA FEMME._ Une autre voix. Elle n'est pas humaine. Elle résonne à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Elle m'inspire du respect. _RAMENE-LA AVEC TOI. ELLE A PAYE LE VOYAGE DE SON AME._ Alors il y avait bien un prix pour m'utiliser. Un prix bien cher.**

**            Je m'approche de la silhouette toujours inanimée sur le sol. D'un geste, je la saisis et la hisse sur Trompe-la-mort. Puis je dirige mon cheval devant l'entrée de l'arbre. C'est à cet instant qu'elle se réveille. Je goûte avec plaisir à cet instant que j'attendais depuis le début. Ses yeux qui s'agrandissent de terreur. Sa bouche qui s'ouvre pour crier. Je reconnais la petite fille terrifiée qu'elle était. Qu'elle n'a jamais cessé d'être.**

**            Sur une impulsion, je me penche sur elle et l'embrasse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Son cri s'étouffe. J'enfonce violemment mes dents pointues dans sa chair. Elle hurle. Je vois les trois humains tressaillir d'horreur. Puis je relève la tête. Son sang tiède dégouline sur mon menton. Rouge. Le goût cuivré de l'hémoglobine descend dans ma gorge. J'aime le rouge. La femme bascule sur l'encolure de mon cheval, le bas du visage ensanglanté. Elle m'a l'air au bord de la crise cardiaque.**

**            Puis les racines de l'arbre s'écartent devant moi. Je crie et talonne Trompe-la-mort. Mon cheval se cabre avant de foncer vers le tronc. Je lance un dernier regard aux trois humains. Quelque chose me dit qu'on se reverra. Dans cette vie ou dans une autre. Puis le tronc se referme sur moi. La femme crie une dernière fois avant d'entrer dans le Royaume des Morts.**

**            Cette fois je descends. Tout au fond. Les barrières sont levées. On m'y attend. Je retourne là d'où je viens. La femme dans mes bras est morte. Elle erre à mes côtés. Je la sens dans l'ombre. Je descends. On m'appelle le Hessois. Plus profond. Toujours plus profond. Je reste le seul Cavalier. Et je descends vers d'autres têtes coupées.**

**FIN**

**_*******************************************************************_**

****

**Email:****_ altair.ankaa@wanadoo.fr_******


End file.
